


Why does Papa have this?

by Wolfsonic



Series: The mute champion, the Zora prince and their daughter. [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: Zarya finds something Link did not want her to find.





	Why does Papa have this?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight mention of dirty things at the end, but it's very vague.

Sidon sat at his desk as he read over the parchment. The desk was situated in one of the corners of their main room, the corner closest to the Sidon's old sleeping pool. he had done this when Zarya was still a hatchling, so he could watch over her while he worked.

Some nights when she would get restless, Sidon would always come to sit on the chair. It seemed the sound of the feather on the parchment always soothed her, so he'd get some work done. Link would usually just scribble until she fell asleep again. 

Sidon never felt the need to move his desk back to his and Link's room was because he actually didn't mind it. When Link had started to stay over, he got the desk put in their room so he wouldn't get distracted by his very handsome mate.

Yes sometimes he did get distracted when his daughter would come to sit on his lap or when Link would just be...well, Link. He found he liked working in the main room a lot better. 

Link was in the kitchen from what he could hear of the sounds and smells that came from it, Zarya was doodling at the table. Well, she was when Sidon noticed he didn't hear her there any more. He turns to notice Zarya's coloring set left open and a half finished picture sat there.

Sidon stood as he sniffed the air, relives she was still in the apartment. He pokes his head into the room where she had disappeared to, his and Link's bed room.

Sidon was expecting her to be looking at all of the clothes that Link has picked up on his travels, she was, but what she was holding he didn't expect. Link made a point to try and hide said article of clothing from his daughter. Sidon guess Link didn't hide it good enough. 

"Daddy? Why does Papa have this?" Zarya said as she held up the top to the Gerudo outfit. The other two pieces were also laying at her feet.

Sidon covered his mouth as he barked out a laugh "Well, it helped on his travels"

Zarya tilts her head "but, why? Aren't these girl clothes? This look like something Auntie Riju would wear"

Sidon pointedly looked at Zarya just as the realization hit her and she races out of the room "Papa! You're not supposed to go to Gerudo town! It's girls only!"

A loud clatter came from the kitchen as Sidon laugh loudly. Link whistled, it was a long single note (he whistles different ways to get Sidon's attention, this was just to call him) making Sidon walk out of the room, giggles passes his fingers.

A blush covers Link's cheeks as he now held the blue top of his Gerudo outfit. Zarya had her arms crossed as she glares at her Hylian father. Link then glares softly at Sidon, when the Prince merrily chuckles 'guess we didn't hide it well enough this time' the Zora prince thought.

"Papa! Gerudo town is girls only, why did you go there?" Zarya asked her eyes still glaring.

[I...well...had to get into...Gerudo...town] Link signed, when he finished he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Zarya tilts her head "but, it's still girls only"

Link moved one of his hands to hide his face after signing as Sidon chuckles. [I know that, but it's the only way I could have talked to Riju] Link signed.

"Alright, how about when I get a little older you can take me to see Gerudo town" Zarya said with a hopeful smile before it turns into a smirk "then I won't tell Auntie Zelda"

[Oh Hylia no] Link glares at Sidon making the Prince laugh loudly [she's your daughter]

"What? She's a princess, she's supposed to learn negotiation" Sidon said with a smile. 

[Yes, but why did you have to bring Zelda. If she finds out about me having this she'll never let me live it down] Link signed, his blush growing. 

"Well, I really want to go to Gerudo town" Zarya said with a smile. 

[Fine, fine, I'll take you. Put this back and do not breathe a word of this to Zelda] Link signed. Zarya squealed happily and raced back to their bed room. Link then turned to Sidon [I hate you so much for making me wear that last night]

"Love you too Link" Sidon said with a smirk as he hugs his Hylian, kissing him softly.


End file.
